


It's In His Kiss

by chellefic



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsmooch, First Time, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-09
Updated: 2008-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 02:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellefic/pseuds/chellefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one knows you like your teammates.  Team smooches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's In His Kiss

"Tongue is something that is best used judiciously," Rodney stated, pointing at no one in particular.

"I agree," Teyla said, popping a cashew into her mouth.

"Nah," Ronon said, shaking his head. "Tongue is how you know it's good and dirty."

John pointed at Ronon. "What he said."

Rodney rolled his eyes. "Oh, please, you're probably one of those guys who thinks a tongue is a miniature penis." Rodney smiled smugly. "Tongues, Colonel, are not for thrusting."

"I didn't say thrusting," John said, lifting a finger from his pear to point it at Rodney. "I said, 'deep can be good.'"

"No you didn't. You said, 'what he said' and pointed at Ronon."

"That's what I meant," John said and took a defiant bite of his pear.

"You are one of those guys who never had to learn how to kiss because women were always throwing themselves at you, aren't you?"

"For the record, McKay, women do not throw themselves at me. And I can kiss quite well, thank you."

"Prove it."

"How?" John took another bite of his pear.

"A contest," Rodney said, his smile becoming as close to sly as his smile ever got. "We each kiss Teyla; she decides which of us is the better kisser."

"We can't take advantage of a friend like that."

"I would not feel taken advantage of," Teyla said. John was sure he could detect amusement in her voice. It was hard to tell with Teyla.

"Yeah, but she already agreed with you on the tongue thing," John pointed out. Satisfied that he'd ruled Teyla out as a possible judge, John took another bite. Rodney hadn't touched his lunch since the conversation had started. When McKay ignored food in favor of an argument that was never a good sign, at least for the other guy. As the other guy, John figured he should put a stop to this nuttiness before it went any further. And he had. Another job well done. He bit deep into his pear.

"Ronon agreed with you, so to make it fair we kiss them both."

John almost choked on his pear. He glanced at Ronon, who shrugged. Then at Teyla, who smiled. Then at Rodney who was looking as smug as John had ever seen him. "You're on. But not here." No way was John going to kiss another man in the middle of the mess hall.

"I know just the place," Rodney said, bouncing to his feet and picking up his tray. "Follow me."

 

"A closet, McKay?"

"It's private. No chance of being disturbed." Rodney rubbed his hands together. "So, who's first?"

"Your idea, you go first." John said, gesturing at Teyla.

Rodney took a step toward Teyla. Teyla took a step toward Rodney, and then Rodney leaned down and placed a brief, obviously chaste kiss on her lips. John nodded to himself. He'd known Rodney wouldn't be able to kiss Teyla, not in a sexual way.

Then Rodney kissed her again, which John wanted to point out was cheating. Then a third time. What was he doing to Teyla's lower lip? Teyla entwined her arms around Rodney's neck, and Rodney slid an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. Teyla molded her body to his.

John glanced at Ronon, who raised his eyebrows and grinned.

The kiss ended, but it took a moment before Teyla stepped back out of Rodney's arms.

"Your turn," Rodney said, practically glowing with smugness.

Crossing his arms, John rocked up onto his toes. "You haven't kissed Ronon, yet."

"Fine, fine, if that's how you want to play it."

John took a step back as Rodney walked up to Ronon. With their height differences, there wasn't any way Rodney could pull that sweet little seduction thing on Ronon.

At least John didn't think he could.

He didn't. Rodney just wrapped a hand around the back of Ronon's neck, pulled Ronon's mouth to his, and went for it.

Ronon didn't seem to mind, because he took hold of Rodney's biceps and propelled him backward until Rodney bumped up against the wall, kissing him the entire time.

With the way they were devouring each other, John wasn't sure if he was witnessing a kiss or a wrestling match.

Finally, Ronon let go of Rodney and stepped back. Looking a bit disheveled, Rodney wiped his mouth-- his red and shiny mouth-- with the back of his hand. "Your turn."

His turn. Right. Deciding it was best to start with Teyla, John approached her slowly. He could kiss Teyla. He had kissed Teyla when he was turning into a bug. Which probably hadn't been a very good kiss, at least for her, and was firmly in that category of things John preferred not to remember.

So. Teyla.

She smiled at him, in that amused yet generous way she had. John drew in a breath--

"I can't kiss them. They're on my team," John said, turning toward Rodney.

"They're on my team, too."

"Yes, but I'm the team leader. You aren't."

"Fine," Rodney said. "Teyla, Ronon, do you resign from the team?"

Ronon shrugged one shoulder. "Sure."

"I do," Teyla said.

"Hey," John protested.

"They can rejoin the team after the kiss. Come on. Chop, chop. Some of us have work to do, you know."

John took a moment to glare at Rodney, who simply looked smug back. John turned back to Teyla.

Teyla was beautiful. Stunningly beautiful. John wasn't intimidated by that. Or the fact that she could beat him up. It was just... She was Teyla.

Resting her hand on his arm, Teyla squeezed gently. She was going to take it easy on him, for which John was absurdly grateful. Edging closer, he bent down.

Teyla's lips parted beneath his, giving him the courage to explore a little, to run his tongue along hers, to slide his arms around her waist.

After a few moments, he let her go.

"Very nice, John," Teyla said, patting his arm.

John flushed.

"My turn now," Ronon said, his grin reminding John of the time he'd ended up trying to fight while hopping around on one leg. He wasn't sure if had been a real game or Ronon had just made it up so he could make John hop around.

Feeling disconcertingly like prey, John moved to stand in front Ronon.

"Give me your best shot," Ronon said, spreading his hands.

His best shot. Ronon probably didn't think John had a best shot. Well, he did. Rising up onto his toes, he cupped Ronon's face in his hands. The beard felt weird but John ignored it, focusing his attention on Ronon's full, pink lips.

Rodney's kiss had probably made them pinker.

John leaned in, and pressed his lips to Ronon's, slow and lush. Ronon kissed him back, just as slow and lush. Take that McKay, John thought, tentatively easing the tip of his tongue past Ronon's lips.

Ronon met him with a touch of his own. It was oddly sweet.

They drew back at the same moment, but before John could move, Ronon pulled him into a brief, yet still crushing, hug.

Ronon let him go and John turned toward Rodney who was staring at them wide-eyed. Rodney's gaze narrowed, and John smirked. "So," he said, shuffling over to stand next to Rodney. "Who wins?"

"While your kiss was certainly very nice, John, Rodney possesses a certain skill that I have found is rare among men," Teyla said.

Rodney beamed.

John tried to ignore him. "Ronon?"

"The kiss with McKay was pretty wild, but yours was sweet. I like sweet."

Pointing at Ronon, Rodney said, "You said you liked dirty."

"Sweet can be dirty," Ronon answered.

"Guess it's a tie, Rodney." John didn't even try not to sound smug.

Wagging his finger at John, Rodney said, "No, no, I want another round. I can be sweet."

"Colonel I would like to request permission to rejoin the team," Teyla said. There was an expression on her face that said she knew something no one else did, which wasn't unusual. John had pretty much grown used to it, but given the circumstances it was disconcerting.

"Me, too," Ronon said.

"Granted."

Ronon started for the door, Teyla followed. Stopping next to Rodney, she placed her hand on Rodney's arm. "Rodney, given your interest in John's kissing ability, perhaps you should consider kissing him yourself." Nodding to John, she left the closet, leaving them alone.

Rodney cleared his throat. "Well, this is certainly--"

"Awkward?" Maybe he shouldn't have sounded so gleeful when he said it, but Rodney had tricked him into kissing Ronon. Sweetly. That wasn't the kind of thing a man could live down. "She has a point, you know. If you wanted to know how I kiss you could have just kissed me."

"I am not obsessed with how you kiss," Rodney said, which sounded to John like a little too much protesting.

"I didn't say you were. You did."

"You—" Rodney pointed at him.

John stepped closer, right into Rodney's finger which poked him in the chest. "Me what, Rodney?"

"You—"

Rodney's eyes were really blue this close up, and John could practically feel his heart pounding, even though they weren't touching except for Rodney's finger. John leaned down slowly, giving Rodney every chance to say no, to turn away. But he didn't, and John's lips met Rodney's.

John kissed him even more tentatively than he had Teyla, holding the rest of his body completely still. Although it was possible the stillness was caused by his fear.

Rodney kissed him tentatively back, showing none of the skill that Teyla had praised, just a terrified tenderness that had John placing a hand on Rodney's waist and then sliding it around to the small of Rodney's back, easing him closer.

It must have been the encouragement Rodney needed, because the poking finger disappeared, replaced by a flat palm that slid up to John's shoulder.

Parting his lips a little, just in case Rodney needed the invitation, John slipped his other arm around Rodney, too.

Capturing John's lower lip between his, Rodney sucked just hard enough to send a jolt of pleasure to John's groin.

John touched the tip of his tongue to Rodney's upper lip before doing a little sucking of his own.

Rodney tilted his head a little more to the side, and opened enough for John to kiss him more deeply. Remembering what Rodney had said about penises, John went slow, carefully exploring, backing off to let Rodney have a turn.

And what a turn Rodney took. There was more of the sucking, and painfully sweet sweeps of Rodney's tongue, and generous, teasing lips.

It took several more kisses before they parted completely.

Ronon may have left Rodney looking disheveled, but John had left him looking wrecked. John was pretty sure he didn't look much better.

"That was--" Rodney said.

John nodded vigorously because, yes, yes it was. "Do you really need to go back to work?"

"No. There's nothing that can't wait a while."

"Want to make out some more?"

"Hell, yes."

 

By the time they snuck out of the closet it was time for dinner. Teyla smiled when John placed his tray across from hers and John flushed.

"So," Ronon said, putting down his fork as Rodney took the seat opposite his. "Was it wild or sweet?"

"Both," Rodney said.

John leaned back in his chair and smiled. Smugly.


End file.
